


【魏白】水星记

by Satoooo



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo





	【魏白】水星记

1.  
　　春雨下得淅淅沥沥，不断有雨水落到玻璃上，滴滴答答和树叶被风吹动的沙沙声交织成轻快的交响乐。窗外一派好雨景，而白敬亭却无心消受。逼仄的小房间里昏暗一片，只有一道微弱的光线从遮光窗帘的缝隙中挤进来。地上滚着几个空了的啤酒罐，烟灰缸里塞满了抽到尽头的烟蒂，白敬亭席地而坐，手里还有半罐廉价啤酒。  
　　  
　　这是白敬亭没有通告可跑的第一年零七个月。抄袭事件过后，白敬亭失去了光环和鲜花簇拥，事业一瞬之间跌入低谷。组合名存实亡，公司看他人气惨淡，身上又背了太多有的没的负面消息，停掉了他手上的所有工作。没有了经济来源，白敬亭不得不从宽敞明亮的单身公寓搬进了租金低得多的出租屋里坐吃山空。消沉了大半年，经纪人才想起有他这么号人似的，给他联系了给甄花旦做造型的工作。甄花旦在业内是出了名的趋炎附势，看着从前高高在上的巨星从跌进泥潭的样子，每天要支使他做这做那，白敬亭担着造型师的名头，实际上连买咖啡丢垃圾的活儿都是他来做。甄花旦那张尖酸的嘴处处不饶人，白敬亭不能撕破脸，只能赔着笑脸忍回家，在一片漆黑里抄起桌上的玻璃杯想摔它个粉碎，可想想摔了要自己收拾买新的，又咬着牙砸回桌面上。那三个月白敬亭抽烟抽得格外凶，人迅速消瘦下去，几乎每晚都在失眠，遮瑕膏也遮不住眼底的乌青。  
　　  
　　不过这样的日子并没有持续太久。因为一个月前甄花旦死了，死在一场大火里。白敬亭不用再被她把尊严踩在脚下，却并未得到解脱。没了工作餐的盒饭，就天天从楼下711买泡面饭团，偶尔点个外卖。  
　　  
　　外卖。  
　　  
　　白敬亭想到了那个人。他斜着身子从床上拿过手机，熟门熟路点了一单加麻加辣的麻辣烫。其实他并不是多喜欢这种重油重口的食物，只不过是想见见那个会带着这份食物来他面前的人罢了。白敬亭回想起第一次见到那个人的场景，是个大雪天，白敬亭喝酒喝得肚子饿了，翻遍了外卖软件，只有一家麻辣烫还支持外送。那份麻辣烫过了很长时间才来，外送小哥裹着一身寒气敲开了他家的门，白敬亭一抬头就对上一个鼻尖红红的笑脸，睫毛上还带着两朵雪花。  
　　“白先生，您的餐。”  
　　白敬亭因为醉意摇晃了两下，伸手接过袋子，刚想关上门就被一句“等一下”打断。外送小哥从自己宽大的羽绒服口袋里翻翻找找，居然摸出一颗橘子递给白敬亭，“喝了酒再吃这么辣的东西对胃不好，吃点水果可能会好点，你拿着。”  
　　  
　　那正是甄花旦出事后不久，是白敬亭情绪最不稳定的时候，连经纪人都不再打他的电话，更没人愿意多管他。从前他从来都不屑于他人施舍的善意，那天却愣愣地接过了那颗带着点温度的橘子。  
　　  
　　居然被颗橘子给收买了，太没出息了。白敬亭常这样想。  
　　  
　　  
2.  
　　熟悉的敲门声响起。白敬亭打开门，门外又是那张挂着梨涡的笑脸。“白先生，您的餐。”交接完成，随之而来又是一句“等一下”。白敬亭把外卖盒子随手搁到手边，定定地看着他。外送小哥又在外套口袋里翻翻找找，然后拿出一盒牛奶。白敬亭怀疑他的口袋是不是跟哆啦A梦借来的。“上次来的时候不是帮你买了胃药吗，我看你胃不好还总喝酒吃这么辣，怕你受不了，给你带了牛奶。我从店里热好了拿出来的，一直搁在兜里，现在还是热的，你……”  
　　  
　　他的话被白敬亭的拥抱打断了。  
　　  
　　“你叫什么名字？”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“我问你叫什么名字。”白敬亭整张脸埋在他的肩膀上，声音有点闷闷的。  
　　“哦，魏大勋，勋章的勋。”  
　　“好，魏大勋，”白敬亭抬起头来直直地盯着他，“今天留下来陪我，你工作上的损失我全部承担，我还可以加钱。”  
　　  
　　然而魏大勋义正言辞地拒绝了，“不行，我不能不工作。”听了这话白敬亭脸上一阵烧，心想自己现在又算个什么东西，还想用钱买别人陪自己，也太没数了。可魏大勋又认认真真掏出手机开始看里面的订单，“我知道你心情不好，我这还有三单，都不远，你好好在家呆着，我送完了一定来找你。”他把还温热的牛奶塞进白敬亭手里，有点犹豫地抬起手来摸了摸白敬亭的头，“好了，你别哭啊。”  
　　  
　　白敬亭眨眨眼睛，才意识到自己眼眶里已经满是眼泪了。他胡乱地用手擦了擦，低下头小声地说，“那我等着你。”  
　　  
　　他其实并没有指望着魏大勋能回来。明明只是送外卖见过几次，连名字都是今天才刚刚知道，就突然要求别人扔下工作陪自己，还说出了加钱这种话，魏大勋不把他当变态打110给抓起来就不错了。白敬亭自嘲地笑笑，也没心情吃那份重口的麻辣烫，光着脚走到沙发边上拿起那罐没喝完的啤酒想一饮而尽，想了想又放了回去，然后打开魏大勋塞给他的那盒牛奶，插上吸管咕噜咕噜喝起来。温热的液体通过食道缓缓流进胃里，给身体内部带去了一点暖意。自己说不定会被拉进这家店的黑名单，那这就是最后一次见到魏大勋了。想到这里，他喝牛奶的速度越发慢起来，还越来越小口了。  
　　  
　　白敬亭没想到魏大勋真的会来找他。魏大勋收起滴滴答答淌水伞立在门外，身上还带着点儿湿乎乎的水汽。他一眼看到依然躺在门边柜子上的外卖盒，麻辣烫早已经冷掉了，红油凝成了一层。魏大勋一脸“被我料中”的表情扬了扬手里的纸袋，“我就觉得你可能胃不舒服不会吃那份外卖，就给你买了粥来，快趁热喝了吧。”刚刚喝的那几罐啤酒现在上了劲儿，白敬亭晕乎乎地拆开了粥坐在沙发上喝起来，魏大勋就坐在他身边托着下巴看他。  
　　  
　　“你……不问我为什么吗。”小心地刮完最后一粒米，白敬亭看着空粥碗问了这么一句话。  
　　“那你想告诉我吗。”魏大勋伸手帮他盖好空盒，和塑料小勺一起装进垃圾袋里，“不想说的话我绝不多问，但如果你想说的话，我就听到你说完为止，明天我休息，你想说多久都可以。”  
　　  
　　这句话好像打开了什么开关，白敬亭鼻子一酸，点了根烟深深吸了一口让表情不要太难看。他浑浑噩噩地开口，从带着梦想参加公司的选秀说起，说到自己如何打败了那么多有力的对手风光出道，又是怎么一时鬼迷心窍抄袭自毁前程，被公司雪藏，给女明星低三下四做助理，又丢了工作。他说了很久，一根烟抽完了就再点另一根。白敬亭从前很爱护自己的嗓子，烟和酒什么的碰都不会碰，可现在因为抽了太多的烟声带已经有些受损了，也没人愿意他听他唱歌了。魏大勋一直默默听着，没有不耐烦，也不打断他。说到最后白敬亭哽咽得几乎发不出声音，他第一次把这些事情完完全全说给别人听，在这之前的一年多里他从来不敢奢望这件事。用刀把旧伤疤割开，让里面的脓血流出来，是很痛，但重新结痂之后，应该会好一点吧。他整个人抖得厉害，也没注意到指尖夹着的烟快要烧到尽头了。  
　　  
　　魏大勋把那根所剩无几的烟抽出来按灭在烟灰缸里，看着身边深深低着头的人，他身上单薄得像是没有肉，咬着嘴唇在极力忍耐着什么。魏大勋忽然很想抱抱他。他张开手臂轻轻把白敬亭圈进怀里，试探地摸摸他的后脑勺，“没关系，这里只有我，想哭的话我不会笑话你的，没关系的。”怀里的人止不住地颤抖起来，没过多久就发出了压抑的哭泣声。每次来都没有光的房间，散不去的烟味，满地的啤酒罐，还有像是失去了灵魂的男人，这些都得到了解释。魏大勋就这样抱着白敬亭任由他哭泣。白敬亭经历过的那些痛苦他无法感同身受，更没有资格对他说都会过去的，他能做的只有暂时把他和这个世界隔绝开来，让他能安安静静地哭一场。  
　　  
　　白敬亭哭得累了，迷迷糊糊趴在魏大勋的胸口昏昏欲睡，魏大勋小心翼翼把他抱到床上仔细盖好被子。可能是酒劲儿还没下去，也可能是预感到魏大勋要走了，白敬亭伸手抓住魏大勋的衣角，含含糊糊地说，“你能不能给我唱首歌再走。”魏大勋笑笑，在床边坐下，蹭蹭白敬亭的手指低声唱起来。  
　　  
　　“着迷于你眼睛，银河有迹可循，穿过时间的缝隙，它依然真实地，吸引我轨迹。”  
　　  
　　半梦半醒之间，白敬亭握紧了魏大勋的手。  
　　  
　　  
3.  
　　再之后，魏大勋常常会在没有工作的时候来看白敬亭。一是因为他很担心以白敬亭的状态一个人呆着会出什么事，二是他真的很想念白敬亭。白敬亭还是老样子，只要食物充足就把自己关在房间里一整天都不出门，遮光窗帘拉得严严实实，不太喜欢开灯，只是不再喝那么多酒了，每天抽的烟也减少了一些。他开始反复地听那天魏大勋唱给他的那首歌，但是不管怎么听都不是魏大勋的味道。“环游的行星，怎么可以拥有你。”  
　　  
　　水星是距离太阳最近的行星，可它无法脱离自己的轨道，也无法更靠近太阳。白敬亭也明白，一个落魄的十八线歌手，和一个外送小哥，就算他们看起来只有咫尺远近，实际上也是无法相交的两条平行线。  
　　  
　　可白敬亭并不打算看的那么长远。他在昏暗的房间里和魏大勋拥抱，抵在墙壁上缱绻炽热地亲吻，在逼仄的空间里碰撞肉体和灵魂。他并不在乎未来怎样，他孤独了太久，只要在当下能够拥有，他并不怕最后惨淡收场。他在冰窟窿里冷了太久了，连骨头缝里都冒着寒气，而魏大勋带着一点温度闯了进来，他想抱紧他汲取一点点温暖，也再正常不过了。  
　　  
　　白敬亭从没和魏大勋说过爱，魏大勋也没有。他们两个都在滚滚尘世中尝过了太多的苦，都太明白彼此身上真实的温度远比那一句我爱你来得重要。  
　　  
　　一天夜晚，两个人结束一场欢愉，魏大勋亲亲白敬亭沁着汗珠的额头，靠在床头点了一支烟。“小白，如果你以后结婚了，会买什么样的戒指？”白敬亭闭着眼想象了一会，拎起魏大勋的左手，食指指尖在无名指上轻柔地画着圈，“就这样，一圈的素戒，最好在内圈刻上对方的名字，别的什么都不要。”魏大勋没有说话，捉住他的手和他十指相扣。  
　　  
　　是“如果你以后结婚了”，而不是“如果以后结婚了”。一字之差，其中的含义两个人都明白。  
　　  
　　  
4.  
　　消失了许久的经纪人突然联系了白敬亭，说有个音乐节目想请他做固定班底，机会难得，让他一定要把握。白敬亭像是被这通电话叫醒了，被雪藏接近两年，他就一直把自己困在自己的壳里不想出去。现在机会终于来了，他却犹豫起来。他不想失去这次机会，这么久以来他心里的梦一直没有死，如果能好好抓住这次机会，他说不定就能彻底摆脱如今糟糕的生活。可魏大勋呢。虽然他从来没有说过，但魏大勋其实已经慢慢成为了他的一部分，在苦里尝到的甜，哪怕只有一点点，也是很难放下的。  
　　  
　　可白敬亭还没来得及把这一切告诉魏大勋，魏大勋就彻彻底底消失在了他的生活里。他一声不响地换掉了所有的联系方式，连店里的工作也辞了，留给白敬亭的只有一句“抱歉，我们还是分开吧”。一切发生得太没由来又过于巧合，白敬亭打电话去质问经纪人，对方爽快承认是自己向魏大勋施压逼他和白敬亭断了。  
　　  
　　“他和你断了是为你好，我这也是为了你，你什么名声自己心里清楚，要是抓不住这次的机会还爆出和一个坐过牢的男人不清不楚，你的演艺生涯就真的完了。”  
　　“坐过牢？”白敬亭错愕。他忽然意识到自己从未听魏大勋提起过他的过往。  
　　“他没和你提过吗？”经纪人的眼神里瞬间带上了一丝鄙夷，又不知为何化解了，“我提出要给他钱，可他不要，说为了你的前途他能理解。我劝你还是收收心工作，别辜负他为你牺牲，更别辜负你自己。”  
　　  
　　白敬亭敏锐地从经纪人的话里感知到魏大勋对自己的感情。和他断了是牺牲，而不是解脱。白敬亭开始后悔自己从未对魏大勋说过喜欢，而现在为时已晚，当初那么多可以吐露真心的瞬间，都被他一点点浪费掉了。他只好催眠自己，告诉自己他总有一天会回来，就像当初一样。如果他不回来，就认命，只当做了一场梦，现在该醒了。  
　　  
　　白敬亭回到了公司，镀上了公司设计好的全新人设参加了那档节目。好在他的才华仍在，新人设也很圈粉，公关的洗白通稿又发得滴水不漏，他很快就从那个泥潭里爬了出来，名声和人气双双有了起色，虽然比不上他的全盛时期，但也比这两年好了很多。  
　　  
　　一切都在慢慢好转，除了他失去了魏大勋。  
　　  
　　白敬亭接受了公司的安排和同节目的女明星炒cp，两个人外形很搭，在节目里也擦出了不少火花，很快就拥有了很多cp粉，热度也更向前进了一步。公司趁热打铁安排他们一同接受杂志专访，地点选在咖啡店风景好的临窗位置。记者的问题有意无意的把他们的关系往暧昧上引，白敬亭和女明星也按照台本尽职尽责地回答得含糊其辞引人遐想。白敬亭脸上挂着一副职业假笑，心里其实快要忍耐到极限了。他端起杯子看向窗外装作喝咖啡的样子，想偷一点点喘息的时间，可当他看到街边路过的那道身影时差点把整杯咖啡都洒到自己身上。  
　　  
　　那分明是魏大勋。带着熟悉的头盔，骑着小摩托风尘仆仆给一家陌生的店送外卖。  
　　  
　　“怎么了，有什么问题吗？”  
　　“没有，是我不小心。”白敬亭避开了记者的目光。这些天他想了很多，平行线就是平行线，即使相交过，最后也还是要渐行渐远，天天抱着幻想过活不如认命。他本想硬着心肠回过头去，却还是鬼使神差地多看了两眼配送箱上的店名。  
　　  
　　  
5.  
　　然而白敬亭还是站在了这家店的门口。其实他几乎要被自己那套平行线理论说服了，可当魏大勋重新出现在他面前的那一刻，他还是下意识地想冲上去抓住他的衣角问他是怎么狠下心一走了之的。“就算认命，也要明明白白地认。”白敬亭花了整整一周整理心情，最后带着这个想法搜到了那家店的地址。  
　　  
　　魏大勋不在店里，多半是出去送外卖了。还不到饭点，店里很清闲，白敬亭试着上前跟老板打听魏大勋的消息。老板打量打量他，觉得他面熟，却总也想不起来是在哪里见过这个带着墨镜的小伙子。“你是小魏的朋友吧？我正愁联系不到他认识的人。”老板换了个有点可惜的表情，“他上周出了车祸，人已经没了，我一直帮他收着遗物，正好你来了，就你带走吧。”老板转过身去里面的房间取东西，边走边絮絮叨叨，“唉，那么好的一个小伙子，我雇过这么多人，就没见过他这么拼命的。那天太晚了，我还劝他别去了钱退了就是了，他说多挣一单是一单，谁能想到遇到酒驾的，造孽啊……”  
　　  
　　白敬亭觉得自己是不是幻听了。他说的是他认识的那个魏大勋吗，是不是哪里搞错了。直到他从老板手上接过那个不算沉的纸盒，看到里面装着魏大勋常穿的那件灰色毛衣。  
　　  
　　他一下子扣上了那只纸盒。  
　　  
　　  
6.  
　　怎么会的呢。明明那么高的一个男人，怎么就只剩下这个小纸盒了。白敬亭和这只纸盒对坐了整整两个小时，才慢慢打开了它。  
　　  
　　里面并没有多少东西，几件旧衣服，一部支离破碎没办法再次开启的手机，一本日记本，还有一只小盒子，此外别无他物。白敬亭用手来回摩挲那件旧毛衣，并不柔软，还有点扎人，以往总是带着魏大勋的体温，现在已经冷冰冰的毫无生气了。日记本已经几乎被写到底了，全部是魏大勋的字迹，写满了有关于白敬亭的事。大概是怕发在社交软件上总会被人扒出来影响到白敬亭，所以只好用最原始的方式记录他满心快要溢出来的想念。白敬亭苦笑，他就是这么谨慎的一个人，为了白敬亭的前程什么都能放弃，什么都能牺牲。  
　　  
　　“今天工作遇到了一个很好看的人，瘦瘦高高的，脸又小又白，还有颗好看的泪痣。可是看起来一点生气都没有，不知道他发生了什么。”  
　　“今天又是给他送外卖，他好像喝了很多酒，走路都摇摇晃晃的了，还点了加麻加辣，真担心他这样下去把胃吃坏了。”  
　　“今天给他带了橘子，他收下了。”  
　　“他跟我说了他过去的事，怪不得他看起来那么消沉。可惜我是个这么没用的人，什么都不能为他做。”  
　　  
　　“这段时间就像梦一样，如果能一辈子就这么和他在一起就好了，可惜梦都是要醒的。他的经纪人来找我，劝我和他断了。我当然不想，可有我这么个累赘拖着，他永远都回不到过去那样风光。我这场梦也该醒了。”  
　　  
　　“和他分开的日子很难熬，我只能一遍又一遍地跟自己说，我只是在他看不到的地方陪着他。等我成为足以和他相配的人，我就去找他，告诉他我的心从来没有变过。”  
　　“终于买到了！不知道他会不会收……算了，就算被他扔了也没关系，只要能够交到他手上，我就没有遗憾了。”  
　　  
　　这是最后一页。  
　　  
　　白敬亭打开了那只小盒子。里面装着一对戒指，一圈的素戒，内侧刻着对方的名字，两只并排放在一起。白敬亭取出内侧刻着wdx的那只，用指腹细细摩挲着内圈细细的刻痕。这一刻他才真切地意识到，自己已经永远失去魏大勋了。白敬亭攥紧那枚戒指贴在胸口，在黑暗的房间里放声大哭。  
　　  
　　  
7.  
　　三天之后，白敬亭毫无预兆地退出了娱乐圈，消失在了所有人的视野里。除了退出的声明，他只在微博上留了这么一句话。  
　　  
　　“原来我才是那颗行星。”


End file.
